phionsoftfandomcom-20200213-history
SM4 02.ini
total t=35 0 q={4}Hal yang sulit untuk belajar dan bekerja di waktu yang sama. //It's difficult to study and work at the same time. a1=Aku tahu. Oleh karena itu kamu seharusnya tidak perlu memaksakan diri. //I know. That's why you shouldn't overwork. a2=Aku tahu. Tapi itu akan membantumu dalam menghaluskan kulit. //I know. But good body peeling will help your wrinkled skin. r1={1.9-}Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang menjadi orang yang aktif. //That's ok. I like being active. r2={4.8*}Aku tidak melihat ada yang salah dengan kulitku. //I don't see anything wrong with my skin. 1 q={0}Apakah kamu mau mendapatkan pekerjaan yang sama denganku? //Would you like to have such a job like I do? a1=Aku rasa aku terlampau ahli dalam menggunakan sapu. //I guess I'm too talented to run with a broom. a2=Aku rasa pekerjaan itu terlampau berat bagiku. //I think it would be too hard for me. r1={4.5-}Benar-benar tidak sopan. //That wasn't very polite. r2={2.9-}Nah, tidak terlalu buruk seperti kelihatannya. //Nah, it's not as bad as it seems. 2 q={0}Di rumahku, kami masih memiliki tempat mandi tradisional. Kamu harus menyalakan api terlebih dahulu untuk mendapatkan air panas. //In my house, we still have traditional baths. You must make fire to have hot water. a1=Benarkah? Fantastik. Akupun ingin mencobanya. //Really? That's fantastic. I always wanted to try it. a2=Bukankah itu terlihat sedikit primitif? //Isn't that a bit primitive? r1={2.3-}Mungkin aku akan mengundangmu sewaktu-waktu. //Maybe I'll invite you one day. r2={5.6-}Maaf sepertinya kamu tidak menghargai tradisi. //I'm sorry you don't appreciate traditions. 3 q={0}Aku punya banyak kerjaan di toko aksesoris ku. Aku pikir aku akan meminta bantuan teman-temanku. //I have so much work in my charm shop. I think I'll ask my friends to help me. a1=Aku yakin mereka akan senang membantumu. Aku juga bisa, jika kau mau. //I'm sure they'll be glad to help you. I can help too, if you want. a2=Itu ide yang bagus. Hanya saja jangan lupa untuk mengecek kembali barang-barangmu ketika mereka pergi. //That's a good idea. Just don't forget to view your check-out when they leave. r1={1.2-}Aku akan menjadi Bos mu kalau begitu. //I'll be your boss then. r2={4.4-}Aku mempercayai teman-temanku. //I trust my friends. 4 q={0}Apakah kamu punya banyak waktu luang? //Do you have a lot of free time? a1=Ya dan aku suka jika waktu itu aku habiskan bersamamu. //Yes and I love spending it with you. a2=Ya dan aku suka menggunakan waktu itu untuk tidur. //Yes and I love sleeping all the time. r1={1.2-}Aku juga senang ditemani oleh mu. //I enjoy your company too. r2={0.0*}Kamu seperti saudara kembar Usagi. //You're like Usagi's twin brother. 5 q={0}Dahulu, aku menabrak sebuah mobil saat aku mengenakan rok mini untuk bersepeda. //Once, I was riding a bike in a mini skirt and crushed against a car. a1=Aku berharap tidak ada orang yang melihat celana dalammu? //I hope nobody saw your panties? a2=Wow! Sayang sekali aku tidak melihatnya! //Wow! Pity I didn't see that! r1={0.4*}Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya... //I never thought about it before... r2={4.6-}Benar-benar tidak lucu. //It wasn't really so funny. 6 q={0}Pernahkah kamu berpikir untuk mulai membuka bisnismu sendiri? //Have you ever thought about starting your own business? a1=Aku tidak begitu yakin. Aku tidak punya banyak energi untuk melakukan itu. //I'm not sure. I don't think I'd have energy for that. a2=Tentu! Penerbit majalah Hentai. Sekarangpun aku sudah menghasilkan uang. //Sure! Hentai magazine publishing house. I'm raising funds already. r1={0.2-}Kamu dapat mengandalkan partner bisnis sepertiku. //You could rely on a business-partner like me. r2={4.8*}Kamu bercanda?! //Are you kidding me?! 7 q={0}Aku pikir aku akan mulai belajar Bahasa Inggris bersama Ami. //I think I will start studying English with Ami. It's such a useful language. a1=Maaf, tapi ejaan Bahasa Inggrismu sungguh buruk. //I'm sorry, but your English pronunciation totally sucks. a2=Aku kagum akan semangatmu; hal itu membutuhkan usaha keras dan waktu yang lama. //I admire your determination; it takes a lot of time and effort. r1={0.5-}Memang tidak terlalu sempurna aku rasa, aku hanya seorang pemula. //It's not perfect I guess, but I'm just a beginner. r2={2.9-}Aku ingin sekali bisa. //I really want it. 8 q={3}Apakah kamu pernah mencium perempuan sebelumnya? //Have you ever kissed a girl? a1=Sebenarnya aku menunggu seseorang yang spesial... sepertimu. //Actually I was waiting for a special girl... like you. a2=Nah, itu menjijikan! //Nah, it's yucky! r1={1.2-}Aku belum bisa menjanjikan apapun sekarang. //I can't promise anything yet. r2={6.8*}Setuju! Akupun tidak akan mencium laki-laki sepertimu! //Agreed! I wouldn't kiss a guy like you either! 9 q={2}Apakah kamu merencanakan sesuatu untuk ulangtahunku? //Are you planning something for my birthday? a1=Aku memikirkan tentang gaun malam berwarna merah. //I was thinking about one red evening dress. a2=Aku tidak begitu yakin... //I'm not sure... r1={1.9-}Sugoi! //Sugoi! r2={0.2-}Kamu masih punya waktu untuk berpikir. //You still have time to think. 10 q={0}Apakah kamu dapat menjaga rahasia? //Can you keep a secret? a1=Kamu dapat mempercayaiku. //You can trust me. a2=Ayo lah! Sungguh menyenangkan bisa membocorkan rahasia orang lain! //Come on! It's so much fun to blab someone's secrets! r1={2.9-}Fantastik! //Fantastic! r2={4.5-}Kamu sungguh tidak bisa diandalkan. //You're so unreliable. 11 q={0}Apakah kamu pernah mendengar tentang Sekolah Mugen? //Have you heard about Mugen School? a1=Orang-orang pintar bersekolah di sana. Bukan tempat yang cocok untukmu. //Very smart people study there. It's not a place for you. a2=Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya... kenapa kamu bertanya? //I didn't... Why are you asking? r1={4.8-}Aku bisa masuk ke Sekolah mana pun yang aku inginkan, mengerti? //I can study in any school I want, understood? r2={1.0-}Tidak ada alasan apa-apa. //No reason. 12 q={0}Apa musim favoritmu tahun ini? //What is your favorite season of the year? a1=Aku suka pakaian bikini di musim panas! //I like summertime bikini! a2=Aku suka musim panas. //I like summer. r1={5.5-}Aku bertanya mengenai musim bukan pakaian! //I was asking about weather not about clothes! r2={1.9-}Aku juga! //Me too! 13 q={2}Banyak orang bilang aku ini seperti seorang Tuan Puteri. //Some people took me for a princess several times. a1=Mungkin karena kamu terlihat sangat anggun. //Probably because you're very graceful. a2=Mungkin karena kamu bertingkah manja. //Probably because you're very moody and spoilt. r1={3.3-}Apakah itu benar? //Do you really mean it? r2={6.7-}Jahat sekali! //How mean! 14 q={6}Terkadang aku mengkhawatirkan teman-temanku... //Sometimes I worry about my friends... a1=Kamu sungguh baik dan perhatian. //You're very kind and considerate. a2=Itu karena kamu tidak punya kehidupanmu sendiri. //It's because you have no life of your own. r1={1.0-}Senang aku mendengarnya. //That's nice to hear. r2={4.5-}Itu tidak benar! //It's not true! 15 q={0}Apa kamu percaya kalau setiap manusia punya malaikat penjaga? //Do you believe that every human being has a guardian angel? a1=Itu hanya dongeng bodoh. //It's just stupid tales. a2=Aku percaya akan hal itu. //I believe so. r1={5.7-}Aku tidak setuju dengan pendapatmu! //I disagree with that! r2={2.0-}Aku juga. //Me too. 16 q={0}Aku pernah tanpa sengaja membuat Ami dan Usagi terbakar. Mereka terlihat lucu sekali. //I accidentally burnt Ami and Usagi once. They looked so funny. a1=Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi? Mengapa kamu bermain-main dengan api? //How could it happen? Why were you fooling around with fire? a2=Kamu benar-benar pembuat onar yang mengerikan. //You're an awful clutz. r1={1.9*}Oh... Hanya sebuah pesta barbeque di kebun. //Oh... Just some garden barbecue. r2={0.5-}Aku pikir aku akan membuatmu tertawa. //I thought I'd make you laugh. 17 q={0}Bagaimana kau akan menghabiskan waktu honeymoon? //How would you like to spend your honeymoon? a1=Dimanapun dan apapun yang diinginkan pasanganku. //Wherever and however my bride would wish. a2=Bersama dengan model-model hentai masa depanku. //With all my future hentai models. r1={2.2-}Pintar sekali! //That's smart! r2={5.7-}Kamu hanya berlagak sombong saja! //You're just showing off all the time! 18 q={0}Apa yang kamu rencanakan untuk Hari Valentine? //What are your plans for Valentine's Day? a1=Itu rahasia. //It's a secret. a2=Hari Valentine itu tidak masuk akal dan kuno. //V-day is stupid and old-fashioned. r1={2.2-}Oh, penasaran apa yang akan kamu rencanakan. //Oh, wonder what you're up to. r2={5.5-}Kamu benar-benar tidak peka. //You are so insensitive. 19 q={0}Apakah kamu pernah mengambil tes psikotes? //Do you sometimes take psycho-tests? a1=Tentu! Aku suka bagian di mana tingkat obsesi kita terhadap uang diukur. //Sure! Especially those which examine the level of moonie obsession. a2=Ya, belakangan ini aku mengambil tes gangguan kepribadian... //Yeah, lately I took a personality disorder test... r1={0.9-}Dan apa hasilnya? //And what's your result? r2={4.6-}Apa yang ditunjukkan hasilnya? //What did it show? a3=Untungnya aku masih bisa disembuhkan. //Luckily I can still be cured. a4=Tidak bisa disembuhkan! Mereka berkata demikian. //I'm incurable! So it says. a5=Sepertinya aku punya sifat paranoid, schizotypal borderline personality. //Seems like I have a paranoid, schizotypal borderline personality. a6=Aku pikir hasilnya menunjukkan bahwa aku terlalu bergantung pada orang lain... //I think it said I was quite dependent... r3={0.7-}Kamu tidak terlalu termotivasi dengan uang, bukan kah begitu? //You're not a very devoted moonie, are you? r4={2.9-}Itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu dikhawatirkan. //That's nothing to worry about. r5={5.6-}Kamu menakutiku! //You scare me! r6={0.9-}Itu bagus! Putri Rei akan menguasaimu! //That's good! Miss Rei will rule you! 20 q={0}Kamu tahu lingkaran langit apa yang tertulis di mandala? //Do you know which celestial circles are inscribed in mandala? a1=Bumi, Matahari dan Bulan. //Earth, Sun and the Moon. a2=Bumi, Mars dan Venus. //Earth, Mars and Venus. r1={2.9-}Aku terkejut, kamu tahu. Hanya sedikit orang yang tertarik dengan mandala. //I'm surprised, you know. Few people are interested in mandala. r2={4.8-}Tentu saja, kamu tidak tahu apa-apa! //You know nothing, of course! 21 q={4}Belakangan ini aku menarik secara acak kartu tarot dan aku mendapatkan "kematian". //I was pulling random tarot cards lately and I picked up "death". a1=Sungguh menarik! //How exciting! a2=Sungguh buruk! //How awful! r1={1.9-}Ya, dalam tarot "kematian" berarti perubahan. //Yeah, in tarot "death" means change. r2={5.5-}Sebenarnya, tidak ada yang buruk. Aku rasa kamu tidak mengerti makna sebenarnya dari kartu itu. //Nothing awful, actually. I guess you don't understand the true meaning of the card. 22 q={0}Apakah kamu tahu, ada berapa bulan yang mengelilingi planet Mars? //How many moons circulate around Mars, do you know? a1=Dua, tentu saja. //Two, of course. a2=Tidak ada. //None. r1={1.4-}Benar! //Correct! r2={5.7-}Kamu benar-benar kurang perhatian! //How ignorant of you! 23 q={0}Aku selalu memperhatikan teman-temanku. Terkadang aku khawatir pada keadaan mereka. //I care very much about my friends. I even worry about them. a1=Yah, mereka memang menyusahkan. Seharusnya kamu mencari teman yang lebih bisa diandalkan. //Yeah, they're ditzy. You should find more reliable ones. a2=Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Terutama karena kamu memberikan perhatian lebih pada mereka. //They'll be ok. Especially since you take such a good care of them. r1={4.6-}Aku tidak pernah bertemu seorangpun yang dapat diandalkan dalam hidupku. //I've never met more reliable people in my entire life. r2={1.9-}Aku juga berpikir begitu. //I guess so. 24 q={4}Aku pikir sungguh buruk jika udara di Jepang terlalu lembab. //I think it's really bad that air in Japan is so humid. a1=Yah, setidaknya kita memiliki jumlah flora yang banyak. //Well, at least we have exceptionally rich flora. a2=Ya, remaja sepertimu berkeringat lebih banyak! //Yeah, teenagers like you sweat even more awfully! r1={2.9-}Itu benar. //That's true. r2={4.7-}Aku tidak berkeringat sama sekali! //I don't sweat at all! 25 q={0}Apa kamu pikir tidak apa-apa jika seorang perempuan menerima hadiah yang mahal dari seorang laki-laki? //Do you think it's ok for a girl to accept expensive gifts from a guy? a1=Tentu! Setiap perempuan harus senang diperlakukan seperti Tuan Puteri! //Sure! Every girl should enjoy being treated like a princess! a2=Apa lagi? Kamu berusaha membujukku untuk membelikanmu sesuatu yang mahal? //What again? You're trying to talk me into buying you something valuable? r1={1.9-}Aku senang kamu berpikir demikian! //I'm glad you think so! r2={0.4-}Tidak, aku hanya mencoba untuk berbincang secara cerdas dengan mu. Tanpa adanya sukses sejauh ini. //No, I'm just trying to have an intelligent conversations with you. Without success so far. 26 q={0}Aku pikir akan menyenangkan jika kita berpartisipasi dalam acara reality show. //I think it's interesting to participate in a reality show. a1=Itu hanya untuk orang bodoh dan tidak berakal yang tidak akan pernah menjadi bintang. //It's for stupid and empty-headed people who will never become stars. a2=Aku yakin kamu akan memenangkan casting apapun! //You would definitely win casting to any show! r1={4.8-}Oh, apa yang kamu tahu! //Oh, what do you know! r2={2.2-}"The Biggest Loser", mungkin? //"The Biggest Loser", maybe? 27 q={0}Apakah kamu ingin ikut bersepeda denganku kapan-kapan? //Would you like to go for a bike excursion with me some day? a1=Hanya jika kamu bisa menyamakan kecepatanmu denganku. //Only if you're able to keep up with my pace. a2=Kedengarannya menarik. Hanya saja, aku takut bersepeda di Hutan. //Sounds like fun. I'm scared of dark forests, though. r1={0.6-}Bukankah kamu terlihat terlampau bersemangat? //Aren't you a bit too conceited? r2={2.2-}Kamu bercanda, bukan? //You're joking again, right? 28 q={9}Mako-chan bilang kita dapat pergi ke Rumahnya untuk mencicipi bolu Cherry. //Mako-chan said we can come over for a cherry cake. a1=Bisakah dia memasak bolu cokelat? //Can't she bake a chocolate one? a2=Woo-hoo! Ayo kita pergi kalau begitu. //Woo-hoo! Let's go then. r1={4.0*}Aku akan menanyakannya... //I'll ask... r2={1.2-}Aku harap hanya kuenya saja yang membuatmu bersemangat? //I hope it's just the cake you're so excited about? 29 q={0}Apakah kamu pikir aku harus masuk sekolah musik? //Do you think I should go to a music school? a1=Ya, akhirnya seseorang akan mengajarkanmu bernyanyi. //Yeah, finally somebody would teach you how to sing. a2=Bukan ide yang buruk, aku rasa. //Not too bad idea, I guess. r1={4.6-}Kau benar-benar tolol! //You're such a simpleton! r2={2.0-}Baik, aku akan memikirkannya. //Well, I'm thinking about it. 30 q={0}Mau pergi untuk menonton film? //Want to go see a movie? a1=Tentu! Apa yang ingin kamu tonton? //Sure! What did you had in mind? a2=Tidak juga. Tidak ingin membuang waktu untuk sesuatu yang bisa aku lihat secara gratis di T.V. nantinya. //Not really. Not in the mood to spend something I could see on T.V. later for free. r1={1.3-}Yah, aku memikirkan film yang romantis... //Well, I was thinking of a romantic movie... r2={5.5-}Itu benar... //That's true... 31 q={0}Aku punya tiket untuk menonton opera! //I have tickets to go see an opera! a1=Woah, bagus! //Woah, that's great! a2=Membosankan. //That's boring. r1={2.2-}Aku tahu! Tidak sabar untuk melihat aktor beraksi di panggung! //I know! Can't wait to hear the actors shine on stage! r2={4.7-}Aku tahu kamu akan seperti itu. //I knew you are like that. 32 q={0}Aku tidak tahu denganmu, tapi terkadang aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri... //I don't know about you, but sometimes I question myself... a1=Apa? Mengapa? //What? Why? a2=Oh itu omong kosong, kamu baik-baik saja dengan menjadi dirimu sendiri! //Oh that's hogwash, you're fine just the way you are! r1={0.4-}Lebih baik aku tidak membicarakannya. Kamu tidak akan mengerti... //Best I don't talk about it. You wouldn't understand... r2={0.0-}Benarkah? Buktikan. //Really? Prove it. 33 q={0}Katakan, apa yang kamu pikirkan tentang aku? //Say, what do you think of me? a1=Aku memikirkan burung merpati yang terbang bebas di udara. //I think of dove birds flying free through the sky without a care. a2=Saat aku menatap kedua matamu, aku melihat banyak hal yang menarik... //When I look into your eyes, I see very interesting things... r1={2.2-}Aw, manisnya. //Aw, that's sweet. r2={5.6-}Hal semacam apa? //What kind of things? 34 q={0}Apakah kamu dapat menyimpan rahasia? //Can you keep an secret? a1=Apakah aku akan berbohong bila aku katakan iya? //Would I be lying if I said yes? a2=Aku akan jujur: tidak. //I'll be honest: no. r1={0.4-}Mungkin... //Maybe... r2={4.4-}Hey, paling tidak kamu sudah jujur. //Hey, at least your honest. 35 q={0}Apakah waktumu menyenangkan? //Are you having a good time? a1=Bersamamu? Mengapa, tentu saja! //With you? Why, of course! a2=Yah, lebih baik daripada tidak melakukan apapun... //Well, it's better than doing nothing... r1={1.4-}Benarkah? Mungkin aku membutuhkan beberapa bukti... //Really? I might need some proof... r2={6.6-}Benar. //Good point.